


Welcome To Beacon Hills

by Puppylove1128



Series: Life In Beacon Hills [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Child Abadonment, Child Abuse, Deputy Allison Argent, Deputy Chris Argent, Deputy Derek Hale, Dom and Sub lifestyles, Domestic Discipline, Everyone knows about the supernatural, F/F, F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, corner time, every adult is a Dom or Sub, mention of rape, paddling and spanking allowed in the workplace., paddling and spanking alowed in schools, smut in a few chapters, spanking of adult subs, spanking of minors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppylove1128/pseuds/Puppylove1128
Summary: A look inside the lives of  the families of Beacon Hills.      Contains spanking of minors and adults in many chapters, as well as other forms of domestic discipline.       Later chapter will contain the mention of rape.      some chapters will contain child abuse.     If people are interested, I plan on making this a long story with many chapters.





	1. Early morning trouble

Established couples:

 

Sheriff Noah Stilinski (Dom and Human) / Deputy Jordan Parrish Stilinski (Sub and Hellhound) 

Scott McCall (Dom and Alpha) / Isaac Lahey McCall (Sub and Beta)

Lydia Martin (Dom and Banshee) / Alison Argent Martin (Sub and Human)

Chris Argent (Dom and Human) / Melissa McCall Argent (Sub and Human)

Laura Hale (Dom and Alpha) / Steve Carter Hale (Sub and Beta) (Original character)

Peter Hale (Dom and Beta) / Lucy Mitchell Hale (Sub and Beta) (Original character)

 

 

 

Facts about the series:

 

Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Allison are all twenty two-years-old. They have been friends since elementary school.

Isaac is also twenty-two, he moved to Beacon Hills when he was fifteen and became friends with Scott and Stiles. His father was very abusive, and Scott and Stiles convinced him to tell the Sheriff. His Father was arrested and Noah Stilinski became his foster Father. And his registered Dom until he married Scott.

Everyone is classified as a Dom, Sub, or switch when they turn 18. 

Most people know at around sixteen or seventeen what they will be classified as, and even start Dom and Sub relationships. But they are not legally recognized until their eighteenth birthday.

Until they reach eighteen, the Dominate parent is the legal Dom.

When a Dom and Sub marry, the Sub takes the Dom’s last name. 

Un-bonded Subs must wear a bracelet around their wrists, indicating that they are subs. Bonded Subs must wear a collar around their necks of their Dom’s choosing.

Everyone knows of the existence of the supernatural. 

The Hale fire was an accident, an extension cord sorted out. Derek’s parents were the only casualties. 

Peter Hale was badly burned in the fire, trying to save people. He fully recovered a short time later and did not turn evil. He is a good guy.

Shawn Hale, younger brother of Laura and Derek Hale survived the fire, Peter saved him. Peter and Lucy are Shawn’s legal Guardians. He is fourteen.

Nicole Hale, younger sister of Laura and Derek Hale was also saved from the fire by Peter. Peter and Lucy are also her legal guardians. She is twelve.

Laura and Steve have three children. David Hale is seven. Maya Hale is four. Robert Hale is six months old. 

Peter and Lucy have two adopted children. Kayla is nine and have been living with them since she was three. Lucas is seventeen and have lived with them since he was fourteen.

Derek has a sixteen-year-old adoptive daughter, Josephine, she has been living with him for two years.

I will add Liam, Mason, and Corey in a little while. But they will be added differently then on the show. They will be fifteen.

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles groaned when his alarm clock started buzzing, he was warm and comfortable and did not want to get out of bed. But he tossed the cover back and climbed out of bed anyway, he had a job to get to.

Stiles was a computer analyst working for the Sheriff’s station, and he absolutely loved his job. He loved helping his Dad and the other officers fight crime. And he got to work with Lydia Martin, who was a forensic scientist. They had been friends since childhood.

Stiles used to have a major crush on Lydia, before he discovered that he was gay. He no longer had a crush on her, but he still loved and respected her. He was also very close friends with Lydia’s wife and Sub, Allison. 

He quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and an Avengers tee shirt. Another reason he loved his job, no actual dress code. The computer room was not visited by the public, so he could dress casually. 

The twenty-two-year old left his room and walked downstairs. He still lived with his Dad, and now with his Step Dad. He had volunteered to move out the year before, when his Dad and Jordan were married. But both older men insisted that he stayed there. They did not want him living alone.

Stiles was happy about the arrangement, he really didn’t want to leave. He had just thought it would be better for his Dad and Jordan. He had never lived on his own before, and was actually a little scared of the prospect. 

When he was in college, he lived in a cramped apartment with Scott and Isaac. Then as soon as he graduated, Stiles had moved back in with his Dad.  
He heard noises coming from the kitchen, and Stiles started to head that way. But a file sitting on the coffee table in the living room caught his attention. He knew the file was the dossier of the new Deputy that was supposed to start later that day.

Stiles was curious. He knew the new Deputy, well he knew of him. Derek Hale was four years older then Stiles. And when Stiles was a Freshman and Derek was a senior, Stiles had a major crush on him. But he doubted the gorgeous senior even knew he existed.

Stiles knew the file was confidential, for the Sheriff’s eyes only. It contained Derek’s personal information. Information that the Sheriff needed to know, as his boss and senior Dom. But that no one else needed to know.

But he wanted to find out more about the man. He knew that Derek had moved to New York after his parents died in a fire, when he was eighteen. He has just recently moved back.

He also knew that the man was now an Alpha. A couple years ago, he was jogging when he saw an Alpha trying to rape a young human girl. Derek intervened, and was severely injured. But he won the fight, killing the other werewolf. Since it was an Alpha he killed, Derek became an Alpha.

The police linked the dead Alpha to five other rapes of young teenage girls and two murders.

The girl was only fourteen, and was homeless with no family. Derek adopted her. She was sixteen now. Stiles had never met the girl, but the other Hales’ told him a lot about her. 

Stiles was real close to most of Derek’s family. When him, Scott, and Isaac were sixteen he had convinced the other boys to go into the woods at night to hunt for a dead body, after he had overheard a phone conversation between his Dad and one of the deputies. 

While in the woods, a rouge Werewolf attacked them. It had bitten Scott and Isaac, and was about to bite Stiles. But Chris Argent had shown up and killed the rouge before it could.

Chris had tried to subdue the rouge without killing it, but wasn’t able to. He knew it was kill the werewolf, or let it kill him.

Noah and Melissa already knew Laura and Steve Hale, so they had asked them to help Scott and Isaac learn about werewolves and about the changes they both faced.  
It had only been seven months since the fire that killed Laura’s parents, and the family was still grieving. But her and Steve were there for them every step of the way. So were Peter and his wife Lucy. 

Then a year later, when Scott became a true Alpha, they were also there to help the young teen learn what that meant. But all of this had happened after Derek moved to New York. Stiles knew that the Hale family visited him all of the time, and that Derek had returned to California multiple times. But had not returned to Beacon Hills. Not until about a month ago.

The Hales were extremely rich, and were involved in several charities and have donated money to many causes. Stiles had volunteered his computer skills on several occasions to those same charities. 

Still hearing noises from the kitchen, Stiles figured the coast was clear. He opened the file and the first thing he saw was a picture of Derek Hale in his police uniform. The sight took his breath away. Derek was still as gorgeous as he had remembered.

“Stiles!” A deep voice boomed from behind him.

Stiles jumped and spun around. Noah was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and a frown on his face.

“D…Dad.” Stiles gulped.

“Explain.” The Sheriff said.

“I, um…..I was just curious.” Stiles said, bowing his head. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ve talked about this before.” Noah said. “That file is confidential, for my eyes only. You reading it was an invasion of privacy, and was very disrespectful. To both me and to Deputy Hale.”

The Sheriff sighed and said. “Grab the small paddle and go to your room. I want you in a corner.”

“Dad, please.” Stiles’ head snapped up and he gave his Dad a sad look. “Not the paddle. I promise not to do it again.”

“I’m sorry, son.” Noah said. “But I have heard that promise before, yet here we are again. I intend to make sure this lesson sticks, now please do as I said.”

A few tears leaked from Stiles’ eyes, he hated disappointing his Dad. “Yes Sir.” He said.

Stiles walked up stairs and stopped in front of a closet, opening it. Inside, hanging on hooks on the back of the door, were two paddles. One was a small oval shaped one, about the size of a hairbrush. 

The other was a larger paddle with holes drilled in it. His Dad had never used that one on him, but he had paddled Jordan with it a couple times. Stiles grabbed the smaller paddle, then went to his room.

He laid the paddle on the bed, then stood in the corner like he was told. He stood with his feet shoulders length apart, his head bowed, and his hands clasped behind his back.  
Stiles understood why his Dad was upset with him. He knew that him reading Deputy Hale’s file was a breach of security. If Stiles had actually had time to read it, and anyone found out, his Dad could be in a lot of trouble. And so could Stiles.

Stiles jumped a little when he heard a sharp knock on his door.

“Come in.” Stiles said, his voice soft.

He heard the door open then heard his Dad cross the room and sat on the bed.

“Come here, son.” Noah said.

Stiles turned around and walked over to the bed.

“You know the drill.” Noah said, his voice was firm.

“Yes Sir.”

Stiles unfastened his jeans, then pulled them and his boxers down to his knees. Then the young sub positioned himself over his Dad’s lap. His upper body was laying on the soft bed and his feet were on the floor. 

Noah wrapped an arm around his waist, then started spanking him with his hand. The swats were hard and fast paced and quickly turned Stiles’ butt and upper thighs a light pink color.

“I’m s…sorry.” Stiles said, through his tears. 

Noah kept on slapping the sub’s butt and thighs, turning them a light shade of red. Stiles stared squirming and crying, as the pain intensified. 

“P….please stop.” Stiles cried out, as a hard swat landed on the center of his burning butt. 

“I know it hurts, Son.” Noah replied, as he stopped the spanking and started rubbing a comforting hand on his back. “But we are not done yet.”

The Sheriff removed his hand from Stiles’ back and picked up the paddle, causing Stiles to cry harder. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.

The paddle landed on Stiles’ right butt cheek with resounding smack, causing Stiles to cry out in pain. A matching blow to his left cheek had the same result. Noah quickly added two more to each cheek, then he laid the paddle back on the bed and returned to rubbing gentle circles in his son’s back.

“It’s over, Son.” Noah said, soothing. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s over and you are forgiven. Calm down for me, Buddy.”

After a couple minutes, Stiles’ cries quieted down some. Noah pulled his boxers up over his burning butt, causing Stiles to groan in pain. Then he carefully lifted the young man up into a sitting position in his lap. 

“I hated having to do that, Stiles.” Noah said, as he wrapped his son in a tight hug and kissed his temple. “But you have got to learn the meaning of invasion of privacy.”

“I know.” Stiles whimpered, as he returned the hug. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all forgiven and forgotten, Son.” Noah assured him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After a few moments, they pulled apart.

“Go and help Jordan finish getting breakfast on the table.” The Sheriff said, as he once again kissed the young man’s temple.

“Yes Sir.” Stiles said, standing up and pulling his jeans up. He hissed in pain when the rough material rubbed across his sore butt and thighs. 

“Return this.” Noah said, as he handed the younger man the paddle.

“Yes Sir.” Stiles took the paddle and left the room. 

He returned the paddle to the hall closet, then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. His jeans kept rubbing his sore butt and thighs, causing the pain to worsen.  
By the time he walked into the kitchen, he had fresh tears in his eyes.

“Come here, Buddy.” Jordan said, as soon he saw the watery eyes. He wrapped the younger man in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay, Stiles.”  
Stiles returned the hug.

“It’s a little too early in the morning to be getting into trouble, isn’t it Sport?” Jordan asked, his voice soft and soothing. 

“Guess not.” Stiles sniffled. 

Jordan kissed the younger man’s temple, then released him. “Go on and set the table, breakfast is ready.”

“Yes Sir.” Stiles replied, doing as he was told.

He really loved and respected Jordan and had immediately accepted him as his Step Father. He did not call him Dad, but he thought of him as one. Jordan was the type of person that you could confide in, tell all of your secrets and knew they were safe.

But he also had a stricter side, and had swatted Stiles a couple times when he got mouthy. He had even made him stand in the corner once, also because of his mouth.

By the time the table was sat, and the food was on the table, Noah walked into the room. Him and Jordan kissed, a long and passionate one. Then the two of them sat at the table.  
Stiles gave his Dad his best puppy eyes.

“You can stand to eat breakfast” Noah said.

“Thanks, Dad.” Stiles smiled.

The small family ate breakfast, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

 

 

 

TBC!!!!!!!!! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this. I have many chapters planned if anyone is interested.


	2. Past And Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek started his first day as a Deputy, and remembers the last time he was at the Sheriff's Station.

I want to thank you for the reviews and the Kudos. I'm sorry the for the wait between posts, life makes it hard to find time to write. I will try to post faster. The next chapter will have Scott spanking Isaac. 

 

 

 

Derek walked into the kitchen, dressed in a new beige Deputy’s uniform. He smiled at the sixteen-year-old girl standing at the stove.

“How do I look, Jo?” Derek asked her.

“Looking good, Dad.” The girl returned the smile. “Kinda like an overgrown boy scout.”

“Boy scout, huh?” Derek said, as he walked over to the girl and grabbed for her.

Jo tried to duck away, but Derek was too fast. He grabbed her and put her into a headlock. 

“Hey!” The teenager protested, laughing. “Let go!”

“Not a chance, Jo-Jo.” Derek replied. 

“The food’s going to burn.” Jo said.

Derek released her and said. “You better be glad that I am hungry.”

“You are always hungry.” Jo said. 

The young girl went back to cooking, and Derek started setting the table.

“Juice or milk?” Derek asked, opening the fridge.

“Juice, please.” Jo answered, as she sat a plate of bacon on the table. There was already a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes.

Derek poured her a glass of juice and himself a cup of coffee, while watching the girl.

Josephine was tall for her age, and slender. When Derek had first met her, two years prior, she was very malnourished and was skinny enough that you could clearly see her ribs.

But two years of regular meals had helped her fill out more. She was at a healthy weight now. 

Jo had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, and was very pretty. 

Father and daughter both sat down and began eating.

“You are an amazing cook.” Derek praised her, after swallowing a mouth full of eggs. 

“Ready for your first day at a new job?” Jo asked.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.” Derek said with a small smile. “You got plans for after school?”

“I was wanting to go costume shopping with some friends.” Jo said. “There’s a store at the mall that’s supposed to be pretty cool.”

“Halloween is three weeks away.” Derek said. 

“If I wait too long, all of the good costumes will be gone.” Jo said. “Can I go?”

“Sure.” Derek replied. 

“Thanks.”

“Any idea what you’re going to be?” Derek wanted to know. A friend of Jo’s was throwing a Halloween party and the teen was excited about going.

“Not really.” Jo replied. Then she began talking a mile a minute, listing possible costume ideas. As she talked, her hands and arms were moving around wildly. Most people would not have been able to keep up with the fast talking, but Derek heard and understood every word. He was used to it.

The young girl was diagnosed with ADHD shortly after Derek met her. The doctors said that she had probably had it for years, but was never treated for it. 

When they first met, Jo was a lot more hyperactive. The, then fourteen-year-old, couldn’t sat still for more then two minutes. She couldn’t concentrate on anything, and couldn’t remember things that had just happened.

The doctors said it was a combination of the ADHD and the trauma of being attacked and almost raped.

Derek was a beat cop in New York, and was walking his normal round, when he heard someone screaming for help. Derek ran into an ally and found an Alpha Werewolf attacking the human teenager.

Derek ordered the werewolf to stop, but instead of stopping, he attacked Derek. Derek had no choice but to kill the other wolf. Since the other werewolf was an Alpha, Derek gained his Alpha status.

Derek had felt a connection to the girl instantly and had adopted her, never once regretting his decision. 

The teen had been living on the streets for months, having ran away from an abusive foster home. Before she ran way, she was a straight ‘F’ student and was labeled as having a learning disability.

But after being tested and diagnosed with ADHD, Jo was put on medicine. The medicine, combined with the love and attention that Derek and his family showed her, had worked wonders.

Since she was able to concentrate, the young girl proved she was extremely smart. She was now a straight ‘A’ student and was even taking a few online college classes. she loved to learn new things. The main focus of her studies was on computers. 

 

“I also thought about going as Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie.” The sixteen-year said.

“I don’t think so.” Derek spoke up. “Not unless you wear a pair of thick tights or pants under the shorts.”

“Why?”

“I saw the movie too.” Derek replied. “Those shorts she wore are way too short for a sixteen-year old.”

“But…..” Jo started, but closed her mouth when Derek held up a hand to silence her.

“Not up for debate, Jo.” Derek said, his voice calm but firm. “I get veto rights to any costume you choose, so choose wisely.”

“That is so unfair.” The girl pouted.

“Don’t care.” Derek said. “You are wearing something age appropriate to the party, or you are staying at home with me. Those are your only two options.”

“Yes Sir.” Jo sighed. She knew it wouldn’t do any good arguing.

“Good girl.” Derek said. “Now hurry up and finish eating, you’ve got to get to school.”

 

 

 

 

TEEN WOLF

TEEN WOLF

TEEN WOLF

 

An hour later, Derek was sitting in his Camaro in the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Station. The last time he had been there was when he was eighteen, it was only a week after his parents were killed in a house fire. His Uncle Peter had still been in the hospital with severe burns to most of his body, the doctors had been unsure if he would make it or not.

Derek had blamed himself for his parents’ deaths, and for his Uncle’s injuries. The young Dom had been out with some friends and had decided to stay over at a friend’s house instead of returning home. 

Derek felt that if he had been home, he could have saved them. He was very grateful that Peter and his parents had been talking business until nearly ten p.m., so Peter had decided to spend the night there instead of driving home. 

He was able to save Derek’s younger brother and sister, but he was badly injured in the process. 

Derek’s mind drifted back eight years ago, back to when he was eighteen.

 

 

 

FLASH BACK

Derek was sitting in the Sheriff’s station. His four-year-old sister, Nicole, was sitting in his lap. His six-year-old brother, Shawn, was sitting beside him. the younger boy was clutching his big brother’s hand and was leaned as close to him as possible. 

Laura and her bonded Sub-husband, Steve, were in the Sheriff’s office signing some papers about the fire. The fire had been an accident, due to a faulty extension cord. But the fire had resulted in deaths, so the Sheriff had investigated. 

Derek had one hand wrapped around Shawn’s hand, and one arm tightly wrapped around his little sister. He was trying to stay in control, trying to be strong. But he felt like breaking down and crying.

But he refused to, he was a Dom. He was also Shawn’s and Nikki’s big brother. He had to be strong for them. He could not show any weakness. His family needed him to be strong.

The door to the Sheriff’s office opened and Sheriff Stilinski walked out, Laura and Steve were right behind him.

“Derek.” The older Dom said, his voice gentle. “I need to have a word with you as well, please come into my office.”

Laura gently picked up Nikki, and Steve picked up Shawn. Derek stood up and Laura placed a hand on his shoulder.

“The little ones are getting tired, we’re going to take them home and get them settled down. The Sheriff said he would give you a ride after your talk.” She said. Derek, Shawn, and Nikki had moved into Laura’s and Steve’s house after the fire.

“Okay.” Derek said.

“But I want Derek.” Shawn whined.

“I know, Buddy.” Steve said, hugging the boy. “But Derek’s gotta talk to the Sheriff right now. He will be back with you very soon, I promise.”

“Okay.” The six-year-old said sadly.

“Don’t worry, Runt.” Derek forced a smile on his face. “I won’t be long.”

Laura and Steve carried the children out of the station, and Derek followed the Sheriff into his office. The binds were already drawn, the Sheriff had done that when he was taking to Laura and Steve.

Derek shut the door behind him, then turned around and found himself wrapped in a tight hug. He struggled for a moment, feeling embarrassed and awkward being hugged by the older man.

“It’s okay, Derek.” The Sheriff said, tightening his hold. “There is no one here for you too be strong for. It’s just you and me. It’s okay to let it out, it’s okay to show emotions.”

Derek stopped struggling, he surprised himself when he returned the hug. He clung to the older Dom and started crying. The tears that he had held in since hearing about the deaths of his parents and his Uncle’s injuries, flooded down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, Derek.” The Sheriff said, as he rubbed a calming hand over the younger man’s back. “It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to not be a rock all of the time. I know that you have to be strong for your family. They need you to be strong for them, they need to be able to rely on you to be their support. But you do not have to be strong for me.”

Derek cried for several minutes, letting out all of his pain and guilt. The Sheriff continued to hold him and reassure him that he was there for him.

Derek puled away, and this time the Sheriff released his grip. The older man picked up a box of tissues from his desk and offered them to the younger Dom. Derek took some and wiped his face and blew his nose.

“It’s okay to cry.” The Sheriff said, kindly. He could tell that Derek was embarrassed.

“I’m a Dom.” Derek said with a low growl.

“I was a Dom when my wife, Claudia, passed away.” Noah said. “And I broke down and sobbed my eyes out.”

“Does the pain ever go away?” Derek asked.

“Not entirely.” Noah answered. “But it gets better. One of the main reasons I was able to move on, was my son Stiles. I knew he was hurting too, he had lost his Mom. I knew I had to be strong for him.” 

Noah nodded towards the sofa sitting against one of the walls and the two men sat down.

“I know that since Laura is the oldest child, she is now the Alpha.” The Sheriff said. “But she is only twenty-three, and is new to being an Alpha. She needs you for support. Shawn and Nicole are just little kids, I’m not even sure Nikki understands that her parents are truly gone. They need you to be strong for them, to be there for them to cry on your shoulder.”

Noah placed a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder, looking into his eyes. His voice was soothing, as he continued. 

“But you are only eighteen, you have only officially been a Dom for two months. You need someone to be strong for you as well, and I am offering to be that someone. I am here anytime you need someone to talk to, day or night. My office and my home are always opened to you.”

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Derek said, sincerely. He had known the man since he was a child, and had always liked and respected him. 

“There is no shame in needed a shoulder to cry on.” Noah continued. “Lord knows I’ve cried my share of tears. You be strong for your family, and let me be strong for you.”

 

END FLASHBACK

 

Sheriff Noah Stilinski was a man of his word, he had been there for the past eight years, anytime Derek needed someone to talk to. Derek had moved to New York six months after the fire, after his Uncle was fully recovered. But he had kept in touch with the Sheriff and the two men talked on a regular basis.

Derek climbed out of the Camaro and headed into the Sheriff’s station. He had to smile at the sight of the four deputies who was in the squad room, with their feet propped up on their desks.

“Morning, Derek.” Deputy Chris Argent said. “The Sheriff will be back soon, have a seat and take a load off.”

“Good morning.” Derek returned the greeting.

He had met all of the deputies, had had beers with them at a local bar. There were nine deputies employed at the station, not including himself. But he was told that he would mainly be working with the other four that were present. 

Deputy Chris Argent had been a deputy for the past fifteen years. The Dom joined the force after his wife was killed by a bank robber.

Deputy Alison Argent, Chris’s daughter, had only been a deputy for the past year. She was a Sub.

Deputy Jordan Parish was a Sub and had been with the Beacon Hills department for four years. He moved to Beacon Hills after his tour in the Army ended.

Deputy Tony Mills was a Dom and had been a deputy for nine years. His wife and bonded Sub was a nurse. She worked at the hospital with Melissa, who was Chris’s wife and bonded Sub.

Derek thought the other deputies looked comfortable, so he walked over to his own desk and sat down. Then he propped his feet up on his desk. He heard soft snickers coming from the other deputies and heard their heartbeats spike. 

Derek knew something was wrong, and was about to quickly stand back up. But he was too late. The chair, the desk, and Derek landed in the floor with a loud crash.

The other deputies burst out laughing. Derek let out a growl and glared at them, but that only made them laugh harder.

The sheriff’s door opened and Noah walked into the room. His worried expression turned to an amused one.

“Oh, I’m sorry Derek.” Chris said, smirking. “I got the message wrong. The Sheriff said to send you into his office when you arrived.”

Derek stood up, still glaring.

“Derek.” Allison said with a sweet smile. “I am so glad you are now working here. Now that I am no longer the newbie here, maybe these clowns will stop picking on me.”

“Just remember what they say about payback.” Derek said, but he was smiling. He had to admit, it was a good prank. And he had expected to catch some heat, he was the newbie after all.

“Come on into my office.” Noah said with a chuckle. Then he gave the other four deputies a stern look. “Clean up this mess, and make sure you replace every screw.”

“Sure thing boss man.” Jordan replied.

Noah and Derek walked into the Sheriff’s office and the older man shut the door.

“You know them a lot better then I do.” Derek said. “When will the pranks stop?”

“Allison has been a deputy here for a little over a year.” Noah replied with a smile. “And last week, she found a real snake in her desk drawer and a fake rat in her lunch bag.”

“No wonder she’s glad I’m here now.” Derek said. 

“I’m gad too.” Noah said. “It’s good to have you back in Beacon Hills. Welcome home Son.”

“Thanks.” Derek said. “It’s good to be back home.”

 

 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank you for the kind reviews and kudos. 

 

 

 

Stiles and Lydia were sitting in front of a computer in Lydia’s lab. Stiles had just installed a new computer for Lydia and they were making sure it was running smoothly.

“And this is the Forensic Science Lab.” The two looked up from the computer and saw the Sheriff and Derek walk into the room.

Stiles gulped silently at the sight of Derek in his Deputy’s uniform, he was smoking hot. He had stubble on his face, which made him look even better then in the picture in his file.

“This very charming woman is Lydia Martin, she is the forensic scientist. Lydia, this is Deputy Derek Hale.” Noah said, as Lydia and Stiles stood up and walked over to the two men.

“Nice to meet you.” Derek smiled, shaking the woman’s hand. “I have heard a lot about you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Deputy Hale” Lydia returned the smile. “Your family talk about you all of the time.”

“It’s just Derek.” He said. Then he sighed and added. “Please don’t believe everything they say. Especially Laura.”

“This is my son, Stiles.” Noah said, as Stiles held out his hand.

“Hey, no fair.” Stiles protested, after shaking Derek’s hand. “How come Lydia is introduced as being very charming, and I am just Stiles?”

“I am sorry, Son.” Noah said. “Derek, this is my very charming son.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said.

Derek looked around the massive room, and at all of the computers and machines. 

“My daughter, Jo, would love this place.” Derek said. 

“Your family told us about Jo.” Stiles said. “They said she was a genius with computers. I could give her a tour of my lab if she wants it.”

“Thank you, I know Jo would love it.” Derek said, smiling at the younger man. 

Derek thought he was very attractive. His family had already told him about the wonder that is Stiles Stilinski, they all adored him. They told him how smart the young man was, how nice he was, how amazing he was with children. But they had failed to tell him how cute he was.

Lydia slapped Stiles’ shoulder and smiled, gesturing with her hands towards Derek.

“Alpha Werewolf.” She said. “A born Alpha Werewolf, which makes him stronger then a bitten one like Scott.”

“And he’s way more solidly built then Scott.” Stiles replied. “He’s also been a werewolf longer then Scott.”

“Yeah.” Lydia agreed. “Derek’s got to be stronger then Scott, and has more Werewolf instincts then him.”

“By the way.” Stiles said, rubbing his shoulder where Lydia had hit him, and pouted. “Oww.”

“Are you too trying to hire me to kill this Scott person?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because hiring a hitman in front of the Sheriff is not a very smart idea.”

“I would never hire a hitman to kill Scottie.” Stiles said. “He is my best friend. Besides, I could never afford a hitman with my salary. Not a good one anyway.”

“You get what you pay for.” Lydia remarked, causing Stiles to give her a fake hurt look. She ignored the look and spoke to Derek.

“We want you to try to kill Fred, if you have time.” She told him.

“Yeah, but we really hope you fail.” Stiles added. 

“Who’s Fred?” Derek asked.

Lydia and Stiles lead the Sheriff and Derek further into room and over to a table. On the table was a life sized mannequin of a man. It was made out of a form of rubber, and was wearing blue jeans and a Spiderman tee shirt. It was also wearing a protective vest.

“This is Fred.” Stiles said. “He’s our new test dummy, your Uncle killed our old test dummy a couple weeks ago.” Then he bowed his head slightly and placed a hand over his heart. “We will miss Simon, he was a good man.”

“I apologize for my Uncle Peter.” Derek said, with a chuckle. Thinking that not only was Stiles extremely cute, he was funny as well. “He has always had homicidal tendencies.”

“We were going to ask a friend of ours, Scott, to help us test the vest after he got off work.” Lydia said. “But we would really appreciate your help.”

“Sure.” Derek said. “What do you need me to do?”

“Help me get Fred on his feet.” Stiles said. “He’s kinda heavy. He really needs to lay off of the pizza.”

Derek and Stiles lifted the life like dummy off of the table and stood him up. After releasing the dummy, it was still standing.

“Amazing.” Derek said, impressed. “It feels like a real person.”

“The rubber like substance is as close to human flesh as we can get.” Lydia explained. “Fred has fake organs in him to represent every organ in the human body. He also has tubbing running throughout his body with liquid flowing through them, to represent veins and blood.”

“Very impressive.” Derek said.

“These two are geniuses.” The Sheriff said proudly. 

“Agreed.” Derek said. 

“We’re testing the vest.” Stiles said. “We’re trying to produce protective armor that will not only stop a bullet, but will also keep the Officer safe from Were-creature claws.”

“It passed the bullet test.” Lydia said. “Chris shot Fred this morning, with a 9mm and a Colt .45. We still need to make a few adjustments before we try a larger caliber.”

“What do you need me to do?” Derek asked.

“Attack it.” Stiles replied, punching the air with his fists.

“Stop before you punch yourself.” Noah said, rolling his eyes at his son.

“That only happened one time.” Stiles defended himself. “And I   
Only blacked out for like a second.”

“I know in a real fight, the assailant would go for the throat and gut if they can’t get to the chest.” Lydia told Derek. “But please only attack the chest, it’s the only part wearing the armor. After we get it perfected, then we will design armor for the rest of the vital areas.”

“Okay.” Derek said, extending his claws and fangs. His eyes glowed a bright red and more hair formed on his face.

“Try your best to rip through the vest for three minutes.” Stiles said. “I will time you.”

“I will time you.” Lydia corrected, looking at Stiles. “Stiles will probably think it’s cool and forget to ask you to stop.”

“It was pretty awesome when Peter murdered poor Simon.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Are you ready?” Lydia asked Derek.

“Yes.” Was the reply.

“Go.”

Derek roared and plowed into Fred, knocking the dummy to the floor. Then Derek straddled its waist and started clawing at its chest. For a couple minutes, his claws did not penetrate the vest. But then he started to hear the strong material start to pop and rip, and a bright green thick liquid started to seep out.

“Time.” Lydia said, and Derek immediately stopped and stood up.

The green goo was still seeping out of the dummy, staining it’s ripped tee shirt. Derek’s hands were also covered in the bright green blood substitute.

“That was awesome.” Stiles smiled, as he handed the older man a towel to wipe his hands on.

“Why does Fred have green blood?” Derek asked.

“Because red blood is too boring for an amazing guy like Fred.” Stiles replied.

“Simon had yellow blood.” Noah said.

 

Lydia and Stiles knelt beside the dummy and carefully removed the ripped shirt and the vest. 

“There is significant damage to the chest.” Lydia said, disappointment in her voice. “Can you stand him up?”

Stiles and Derek grabbed Fred and stood him up. The movement caused more of the green goo to seep out through the gashes on his chest.

“It’s damaged.” The Sheriff said. “But those wounds would heal on a human, if the person gets medical treatment quickly. You two are making great progress with the armor.”

“You hear that, Fred?” Stiles said, slapping the dummy on the back. “You’re going to pull through.”

The blow to the back caused a string of bright green goo to shoot out of Fred’s chest and land on Derek’s uniform shirt and in his face.

Noah laughed loudly and Lydia held a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter. Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes and an opened mouth. He gulped loudly when Derek let out a deep growl and glared at him.

He wasn’t sure if he should be scared, or turned on. Derek looked even hotter when he growled.

“I am so sorry.” Stiles said.

Derek used the towel that Stiles had handed him earlier, and wiped the green goo from his face. then he glared at the Sheriff, whom was still laughing.

“It’s just some food dye and other simple ingredients.” Stiles said. “It will wash right out, I am really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Derek smiled, thinking that Stiles looked adorable when he was flustered. “No harm done.”

Noah had finally stopped laughing. “This is real progress.” He said, smiling at Lydia and Stiles. “Fred wasn’t fighting back and had no backup, but he lasted a good two minutes before the vest started tearing. You two should be very proud of yourselves.”

“Thank you Sheriff.” Lydia returned the smile.

“Thanks, Dad.” Stiles said, blushing slightly.

 

 

 

 

Isaac was sitting in the floor in front of the t.v., playing Halo. He groaned when he lost, and tossed the controller onto the floor. He was about to reset the game, when he glanced at a clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost one o’clock.

He jumped to his feet and cursed under his breath, he had been playing the game for over two hours, and he was going to be late getting to the animal clinic. Scott was going to kill him.

Normally, the two men arrived at the clinic together at seven o’clock in the morning. But the night before, Isaac had stayed after hours and cleaned out the storage room. So he took the morning off. He was supposed to be at the clinic at one, but he knew there was no way he would make it in time.

Scott was a lenient Dom on many things, but he insisted on punctuality and professionalism when it came to work. Dr. Deaton had moved to Los Angeles two year prior and Scott, after graduating collage, took over as the Veterinarian. Isaac was his assistant.

Mrs. Meadows had an appointment at one fifteen, well her small tea cup chihuahua dog did. Maisy had been hit by a car the month before, and the accident had hurt both of her back legs.

She was recovering , but still needed physical therapy. The dog was sensitive to most pain medicine and the therapy hurt. So Scott would exercise the dog’s legs, while Isaac kept taking the dog’s pain away.

Isaac quickly ran upstairs to the master bedroom and changed, he was about to leave the house when his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Scott asking where he was.

Isaac knew he should come clean and admit to his husband that he had lost track of time, but he also knew he would get in trouble for it. He used to have a bad habit of procrastinating and losing track of time, but he had been doing a lot better lately.

Isaac replied to the text, telling Scott that he was almost there, that traffic was horrible. After hitting the send button, Isaac felt awful. He really hated lying to Scott, but he didn’t want him to be disappointed in him.

Isaac ran out of the house and to his car, then he headed to the clinic. He was about half way to the clinic, going twenty miles above the speed limit the entire time, when he saw a police cruiser pull out behind him with the lights on.

Isaac moaned, as he pulled over. He was so dead. Scott might have been lenient on a lot of things, but breaking the law and putting himself and others in danger, was something he was very strict on. 

Isaac knew his Dom would be furious with him speeding and weaving in and out of traffic. The young man let out another groan when he saw Sheriff Stilinski step out of the cruiser. He might kill Isaac before Scott had a chance too.

“Isaac.” Noah said, giving the young man a stern look through the rolled down window. 

“Hey, Sheriff.” Isaac said softly.

“Care to explain why you are speeding and driving recklessly?” Noah asked.

“Not really, Sir.” Isaac said.

“Would you rather I bend you over the hood of your car and spank you?” Noah asked sternly.

“No Sir, I’m sorry.” Isaac replied quickly.

The Sheriff was no longer his registered Dom, but he still considered the man his Father. He had taken Isaac in when the boy was fifteen, and was extremely good to him. Isaac would always love and respect the older man.

“Then explain.” Noah said.

“I was supposed to be at the clinic at one.” Isaac explained. “But I started playing Halo and lost track of time.”

“Son.” Noah said, his voice now gentle. “Do you think that Scott would rather for you to be in an accident due to your reckless driving, or that you be late to work?”

“Late for work.” Isaac answered softly. 

Noah reached a hand in trough the window and gently squeezed the back of the younger man’s neck. 

“I’m going to let the speeding and swerving go this time, because I know that Scott will punish you.” Noah said. “But this is a one time deal. Next time, I will spank you myself, then hand you over to Scott. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac replied. “I really am sorry, Sheriff.”

“I know, son.” Noah gently squeezed his neck again, then let go. “Head on to the clinic, I am going to call Scott and let him know what happened.”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said sadly. Scott was going to kill him.

“And Isaac.” Noah said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “I am upset about the way you were driving, but remember that I love you.”

“I love you too, Sheriff.” Isaac said. “And I am sorry about the speeding and weaving.”

“It’s okay, Son.” Noah assured him. “Now go on.”

 

 

 

 

 

Scott was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, talking to Mrs. Meadows. The woman was in her late sixties and was wearing a soft pink collar around her throat, even though her husband and Dom had passed away seven years prior.

The older woman was a regular client of the clinic. She had two dogs, three cats, and two canaries. 

One of her dogs, a four -year-old tea cup chihuahua, was currently sitting in Scott’s lap. The young veterinarian was gently scratching the dog’s ears. 

The door opened and Isaac walked in. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, Ma’am.” Isaac told the older sub.

“That’s alright, Isaac.” Mrs. Meadows smiled. “Scott and I have been having a wonderful conversation.”

“Come on, let’s get Maisy all fixed up.” Scott said, standing up.

His voice sounded cheerful, but Isaac could tell that it was forced. He knew the Sheriff had told Scott everything and that Scott was angry with him.

“We will be back in about twenty minutes, Mrs. Meadows.” Scott said, handing the woman the remote to the t.v. sitting in a corner.

Scott, who was carrying the small dog, and Isaac left the room and walked to the back room.

“I’m really sorry, Scott.” Isaac said, once they were alone. 

“Not now, Isaac.” Scott said, as he gently sat the dog on the examine table. “We’ve got work to do. We will discuss this in detail after we finish.”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said, dejectedly.

Scott sighed and he walked over to his husband and wrapped him in a hug.

“It’s okay, Isaac.” He said gently. “You are in trouble, and I am going to have to punish you for this. But it is okay. I love you, I will always love you.”

It had been seven years since Isaac was removed from his abusive Father’s custody. Seven years since he was last beaten and locked in a freezer. Seven years since he was last told that he was worthless and would never amount to anything. 

But the young Sub still needed constant reassurance that he was loved and that he would never be tossed away. But luckily for him, he had several people around him to remind him of that daily.

“I love you too, Scott.” Isaac said, returning the hug.

“We will work through this, Isaac.” Scott said, as they pulled apart. Scott gently cupped the other man’s chin and looked into his eyes. “After I punish you, all will be forgiven and forgotten. I promise.”

Isaac smiled and nodded. 

“Now, let’s take care of Maisy.” Scott said.

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said.

The two worked side by side, doctoring the tiny dog. It was a routine they had down pact, they had always worked great together.

“There you go, Girl.” Scott said, once they were finished. He gently petted the dog’s head. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“Here you go sweetie.” Isaac said, offering the dog a treat. 

Maisy wagged her tail and ate the treat.

“I will take our patient back to Mrs. Meadows.” Scott said, once again picking up the tiny dog. “I want you to start cleaning out the cages in back. I will be in to help in a few minutes.”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said.

Isaac waked into a back room, which were filled with animal cages of various sizes. Currently only three of the held animals. There were two cats and one dog.

Isaac walked over to the dog’s cage, he was a large pit bull who they were treating for a severe skin rash. The rash was completely healed and the owners were due to pick him up the following morning.

“Hey Duke.” Isaac said, as he gently tugged on the dog’s collar to get him to leave the cage. Once the dog was standing outside the cage, Isaac hooked his leash to a peg on the wall. 

He was almost finished with cleaning the cage, when Scott walked into the room. He waked over to Isaac and started helping him.

“I know you do not like waiting for a punishment.” Scott said, his voice gentle. “But we have a lot a work to do, Mr. Morton will be here in about thirty minutes for Midnight’s appointment. “

Isaac nodded and said. “I know, Scott.”

“Are you okay waiting?”

“Yes Sir.” The Sub sighed. “I really don’t like it, but I understand. I’m okay.”

“Good boy.” Scott said, reaching out and gently squeezing the back of the other man’s neck. 

Once again, they worked side by side and were finished with the cages a few minutes before their next client arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost six o’clock when Scott and Isaac returned home. It was the house Scott grew up in. When Melissa married Chris Argent, when Scott was seventeen, they had moved into the Argent home. Melissa had thought about selling her house, but could not bring herself to do it. 

When Scott and Isaac married, Melissa had given them the house as a wedding present. 

They walked into the living room and both froze. Isaac lowered his head and softly sighed, and Scott gave him a stern look.

A laundry basket filed with clothes, that Isaac was supposed to put away that morning, was sitting on the couch. A half a bowl of popcorn was spilt out on the coffee table, two empty soda cans were sitting in the floor, and an empty chip bag was also in the floor.

“I…..I was going to clean it up.” Isaac said softy, still looking at the floor. “But I lost track of time.”

“Clean up the mess, I’ll take the clothes upstairs.” Scott said. “Once you are done, I want you kneeling in a corner.”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said.

Isaac quickly did as he was told.

Scott walked back downstairs and looked at the man kneeling on a pad in the corner, his back rigid and his hands resting on his thighs. The Dom sat on the couch and took a deep calming breath. 

He had to make certain he was calm before he called Isaac over. When they first started their relationship, Scott had sworn to Isaac and to himself that he would never punish Isaac when he was angry. No matter what.

“Isaac.” He said, his voice calm but firm. “Come here, please.”

Isaac stood up and walked over to the couch, standing in front of Scott.

“Kneel for me, we need to talk.” Scott said, placing a soft cushion in the floor.

Isaac sank to his knees and bowed his head.

“Tell me what happened.” Scott said, as he gently ran his fingers through Isaac’s hair. This always relaxed the young Sub. 

“I was playing Halo and lost track of time.” Isaac admitted. “I…..I was still here when you text me.”

“So you lied to me?” Scott asked, still carding a hand through his Sub’s hair.

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said. “I left the house and headed for the clinic, but I was in a hurry. I was speeding and weaving in and out of traffic, that’s why the Sheriff pulled me over.”

“Eyes up, Honey.” Scott said, waiting until the other man was looking at him before continuing. “I am not upset about the mess in here, neither one of us will ever be featured in better homes and gardens. But I am a little upset about you getting so lost in the game that you lost track of time. You knew when you started playing that you had to be at the clinic at one, you should have set a timer. The game is off limits for two days, understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac replied.

“If you would have came clean and told me the truth when I texted you, then that and maybe half a dozen reminder swats would have been your only punishment. But you lied to me, which is never acceptable. Lying to me will always earn you a trip over my knee. Then you drove recklessly and could have caused a wreck. I know you are an excellent driver, but it has been raining on and off for the past three days. The roads are wet and slippery. Putting your safety in jeopardy will also always earn you a sore ass. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said, sadly.

“Stand up and pull off your jeans, I doubt you will want them back on after we’re done.” Scott said. “Lower your boxers.”

“Yes Sir.” Isaac stood up, toed off his shoes. Then he pulled his jeans down and off, picking them up and laying them on the back of the couch. he lowered his boxer shorts to his knees.

“Over my lap.” Scott said, as he gently took the other man’s wrist and guided him over his lap. Issacs’s upper body was laying on the couch. Once he got Isaac situated where he wanted him, Scott wrapped an arm around the other Werewolf’s waist and pulled him in tight against his stomach.

“Where are about to be spanked, Isaac?” Scott asked. 

“I lied to you and I drove recklessly.” Isaac answered. 

Scott placed a hand on the Sub’s pale ass and said. “Neither of those things will ever be acceptable. Lying will always land you in hot water, I expect you to always be honest with me. Honesty is a two way streak. Just as I expect you to be honest with me, I also expect myself to always be honest with you.

Putting Yourself and others in danger will also always earn you a sore ass. You could have caused a wreck today.”

Scott removed his hand and then brought it down hard, causing Isaac to yelp and jump slightly. Scott landed heavy handed swats to the entirety of Isaac’s ass and upper thighs. Turning the pale skin to a dusty pink hue.

Isaac started squirming as the pain increased, Scott was not holding back,

“Settle down, Isaac.” Scott said, stopping the spanking for a moment and rubbing a soothing hand over the burning skin. 

“It hurts.” Isaac whimpered. “Please, Scott. I’ve learnt my lesson.”

“I know it hurts, Honey.” Scott said, his voice gentle. “But you have earned this punishment. We are almost done.”

Isaac whimpered when Scott quit rubbing his bottom and restarted the spanking. Isaac managed to stop squirming, but tears rolled freely down his cheeks. By the time Scott ended the spanking, Isaac’s butt and thighs were a dark red and heat was radiating from the skin. The young Sub was laying limp over Scott’s lap, sobbing.

“It’s okay, Honey.” Scott soothed, as he carded one hand through Isaac’s hair and used the other hand to rub his back. “It’s over, Isaac. All’s forgiven and forgotten. It’s all over, you took your punishment so good for me. I’ve very proud of you, Honey.”

After a few minutes, Isaac had stopped sobbing and had calmed down.

Scott gently helped the other man sat up in his lap, spreading his legs wide so Isaac’s throbbing butt and thighs were not touching his jeans clad legs. Scott wrapped him in a tight hug, and Isaac returned the hug. 

“Next time, I want the truth.” Scott said, as he kissed his Husband’s temple. 

“Yes Sir.” Isaac said. “No more lying.”

“That’s my good boy.” Scott said.

They stayed like that for several minutes, holding onto one another. 

“How about I order us some dinner?” Scott asked.

“Pizza?” Isaac asked hopeful.

“Pizza it is.” Scott fished his cell phone out of his pocket and ordered the pizza. After placing the order, Scott hugged Isaac closer to him. they stayed like that until the pizza was delivered

 

 

 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I will post again as soon as I can. The next chapter will be about Halloween!!!!!!!!

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Halloween is over. But this chapter and the next are about Halloween.
> 
> Some of Derek's family members are introduced.

Two and a half weeks later, Derek was extremely happy that him and Jo had moved back to his childhood home. Derek loved his job, and had become great friends with the other deputies. 

And there was Stiles. Derek wasn’t sure what it was about the younger man, but he really liked him. Stiles was brilliant, charming, funny, and very handsome. Derek had had to take a few cold showers after work.

He could tell that Stiles was attracted to him too, he could smell his arousal and hear his heartbeat sped up when they were close. But so far, neither man acted on their feelings.

Derek was currently sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. The paperwork was about the only thing the Dom did not like about being a deputy.

Chris, Jordan, Allison, and Tony were sitting at their desk also doing paperwork. The Sheriff was in his office.

The door opened and a very pretty woman in her mid-thirties walked in, carrying a large pastry box and two smaller ones.

“Morning everyone.” She smiled brightly, sitting the large box down on Derek’s desk. “I got everyone doughnuts.”

“Have I ever told you that I love it when you visit?” Chris asked, as the deputies stood up and walked over to Derek’s desk. Tony stopped by the Sheriff’s door to let him know there were doughnuts.

“Thank you, Aunt Lucy.” Derek said, as he leaned forward and touched her forehead with his own. 

Lucy Hale was Peter’s wife and bonded Sub. The couple were as different as night and day on most stuff, but they truly loved one another and had a great marriage.

Peter was usually well dressed and immaculate. Lucy had her shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a messy bun, wasn’t wearing any make up, and was wearing a pair of old faded jeans and an AC/DC tee shirt.

Derek pulled away, and reached for one of the smaller boxes, but the older Werewolf took a step back and hid the box behind her back. 

“These ain’t yours.” She said.

“But those are my favorite.” Derek replied. “Raspberry filled glazed, I can smell them.”

“I know they are your favorite.” She said. “But they are also Stiles’ favorite. And the shop only had two left, Stiles gets them.”

“How come?” Derek asked. “I’m your nephew.”

“I know. But when it comes to computers, you are even more of a dumbass then I am. These doughnuts are a bribe.”

“You don’t have to bribe Stiles.” Derek said. “I can growl at him and force him to help you with the computers. So I get the raspberry doughnuts.”

Lucy gasped and looked at him like he just shot a puppy.

“You be mean to Stiles and you will have to answer to all of the kids at the sanctuary. And to your own family. In fact, Maya would never forgive you. She might even lead the other kids in a coup and tie your scrawny ass to the train tracks.”

“She’s telling the truth.” The Sheriff said, as he leaned a hip on Jordan’s desk and ate a doughnut. “Maya adores my son.”

“Fine.” Derek said with a mock pout. “Stiles can have them.”

“Wise decision, nephew.” Lucy smiled.

“Derek.” The Sheriff said, shaking his head. “Are you afraid of Maya? Your four-year-old sweet little niece.”

“Yes.” The younger man replied. 

“And you hired him as a Deputy?” Chris asked Noah.

“Hey, you want to tangle with her?” Derek asked. 

“Nope.” Chris replied. “Trust me, I know how ruthless adorable little four-year-old girls can be.” He gave Allison a sideways glance as he said it.

“Hey, I was a very sweet little girl.” Allison said.

Lucy chuckled, then headed to hallway as Allison and her Dad argued over the girl’s childhood antics.

She knew Derek was right, she didn’t have to bribe Stiles with doughnuts. The young man was always very eager to help the Sanctuary. He had donated countless hours to the center. Everything from installing computers to helping chaperoning children’s field trips.

The Werewolf made a quick stop at Lydia’s lab to drop off her doughnuts, then she went to the computer room. She found Stiles sitting in the floor under a table lined with computers.

“If you throw a sheet over the table, you can have a fort.” Lucy said, startling Stiles and causing him to jump slightly.

“Hey, Luce.” He smiled as he crawled out from under the table and stood up. 

“Hey Stiles.” She returned the smile, handing him the small box of doughnuts.

“Thanks.” Stiles said. Then he raised an eyebrow and asked. “Are these a bribe?”

“Yep.”

He sighed and asked, “Did you and your computer have another disagreement? Because I have already told you that I can not fix two inch deep slash marks on a computer.”

“Actually, my new computer had been very compliant.” The woman said. “I think the other office equipment warned it about what happens to rebellious computers.”

Stiles laughed, then asked. “What are the doughnuts a bribe for?”

“The Sanctuary is getting five new computers for the adult’s area tomorrow afternoon. The old computers are going into the children’s area for gaming. I was needing you to work your magic voodoo and do the updates and downloads and whatever else to get them to do what they need to do.”

“My magic voodoo is at your service.” Stiles said. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate all of work you do at the Sanctuary.” Lucy said. 

“The Sanctuary is an amazing place.” Stiles replied. 

The Sanctuary was a community center owned by the Hales, and was ran by Peter and Lucy. It provided several different services. Including counseling, help with job searches, adult learning classes, help paying bills, childcare for working parents, adoption services, and parenting classes.

It was also a safe place for children, teens, and subs. Both Peter and Lucy were licensed child and Sub advocates.

“You are an amazing man, Stiles Stilinski.” Lucy smiled. Then she frowned slightly and added. “I fee like we’re taking advantage you at times.”

Stiles sat the doughnuts on the table and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. 

Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, but he now knew all about their behaviors and social interactions. The first time Scott tried to touch foreheads with him, they had wound up bumping heads. Stiles had a small bump on his forehead for several days, Scott had a hard head.

“You are not taking advantage of me.” Stiles assured her. “I enjoy spending time at the Sanctuary, and I enjoy helping out.”

They pulled apart and Lucy said. “I better be going, Peter was supervising a group of toddlers when I left the Sanctuary, they may have him duct taped and locked in a closet.

Then she laughed and added. “I might need to wait a few more hours.”

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day, Derek was doing some shopping. He had his four-year-old niece, Maya, and his six-month-old nephew, Robbie, with him. His fourteen-year-old brother, Shawn was in the store also. But he was in another section of the store.

Derek was pushing the shopping cart, with Robbie sitting in a car seat in the front of the buggy. Maya was walking behind her Uncle.

Derek smelt a familiar scent, and turned his head to see Stiles standing several feet way. The younger man was reading the back of a soup can. Derek felt his heart flutter slightly and growled softly in annoyance.

He didn’t know what it was about the man, but he always felt a little nervous around him. And Derek was not used to that feeling.

Derek had known he was bisexual since he was in jr high. He had never felt this way around anyone, male or female. 

Robbie’s crying brought the werewolf out of his thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Buddy?” Derek asked, as he unbuckled the baby and picked him up. This only caused the baby to cry harder, his face going red.

Derek was not used to crying babies and was not sure what to do. He tried rocking his nephew in his arm, but that didn’t help either.

“Make him stop, Uncle Derek.” Maya whined, as she covered her ears with her small hands

“I’m trying.” Derek grumbled. 

“Mind if I have a try?” Derek jumped and spun around, surprised to find Stiles standing there. He had not heard the man approach.

Stiles held out his hands, and Derek gently handed the baby over to the younger man. He watched in amazement as Stiles softly spoke to Robbie and bounced him around a little. Within a few seconds, the loud wails had stopped. A few more seconds later, the baby was laughing.

“Wow, you’re like a baby whisperer.” Derek said, impressed.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Maya said, wrapping her arms around the man’s legs.

“You are very welcomed, Sweetie.” Stiles smiled at the girl, running a hand through her long dark brown hair. 

“Okay, I want to know your secret.” Derek said, nodding towards the now happy baby in Stiles’ arms.

“You were tense.” Stiles explained. “Babies can sense that. The more tense you became, the more upset Robbie became.”

Derek smiled and said. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” Stiles returned the smile. “I’m done shopping.” He nodded toward a handbasket sitting in the floor. “If you want me too, I will be glad to walk around with you and keep Robbie happy.”

“I….I don’t want to intrude.” Derek said, very grateful that Stiles was not a Werewolf. If he was, then he would have heard Derek’s heart beat skyrocket at the thought of Stiles’ offer. 

“Don’t be silly, it’ll be a pleasure.” Stiles assured him. 

“Yeah, Uncle Derek.” Maya pleaded. “Robbie’s a loud mouth, let Stiles stay.”

 

Derek picked up Stiles’ basket and put it in the back of the cart. “I’m almost done. I was just picking up a few more decorations for the Halloween party at the Sanctuary. And a few other things.”

Stiles rearranged Robbie so the six-month-old was sitting on his hip. “Lead the way.”

For the next several minutes, they shopped. Each man was enjoying the other’s company and were laughing and joking around. Derek found out that Stiles loved Halloween, and that the younger man had a talent for picking out just the right decorations.

“This reminds me of the Halloween when I was twelve.” Stiles said nodding towards a six foot mummy figure. “Scott and me ripped up all the white sheets at both of our houses, and wrapped ourselves up as mummies. Then we stood in my front yard and scared the he….um, scared the hibbie jebbies out of anyone who dared get too close.”

“That was mean Stiles.” Maya informed him. 

Stiles squatted in front of the four-year-old, making sure he had a good hold on her baby brother. 

“I know, Sweetie.” He said. “My Dad and Scott’s Mom thought so too.”

“Were they mad?” The little girl asked with a wince.

“Yep.” Stiles replied, with his own wince. “I thought my Dad was going to kill me. I’m pretty sure he wanted to take me deep into the woods and leave me.”

“The Sheriff wouldn’t do that.” Maya giggled. “Sheriff is good.”

“He is pretty good.” Stiles agreed. 

Stiles stood back up and looked at Derek. “So, what kind of trouble did you cause at Halloween?”

“I was a perfect angel.” Derek replied.

Stiles let out a deep laugh and said. “Fine, I’ll ask Peter next time I see him.”

“Uncle Peter is a liar.” Derek said.

They continued shopping, and were soon in the health and beauty aisle. Derek was buying some band aids and other minor medical supplies.

“Jo has a tendency of being danger prone at times.” Derek explained. “Last week she cut her finger while slicing apples.”

“Been there, done that.” Stiles said.

“Uncle Derek.” Maya said, excitement in her voice. “Can I get the glow in the dark balloons? Please?”

“Sure, Maya.” The man said, without taking his eyes off of Stiles. “You can grab a couple.”

“Thanks, Uncle Derek!”

A few minutes later, they were done. Derek thought about adding more items to his shopping list, so he could spend more time with Stiles. But he knew it had to end sooner or later.

Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket and said. “Shawn is around here somewhere, I’ll text him and have him meet us up front.”

“Can we just leave without him?” Maya asked.

“You can’t leave Shawn.” Stiles told the young girl. 

“Why not?” Derek wanted to know.

“Because Peter and Lucy will hurt you.” Stiles told the Werewolf.

“Good point.” Derek sighed, as he texted his younger brother. A moment later he said. “Checkout time.”

They walked to the front of the store and Shawn walked over to them. He had his arms full of junk food and comic books. He dumped the load into Derek’s cart and gave his older brother his best puppy eyes.

“If Uncle Peter kills me for buying you all of that junk food, I’m going to use you for target practice.” Derek informed the fourteen-year-old.

“Not a problem.” Shawn smiled. “I’ve seen your shooting, I’ll be safe.” Then he looked at his Niece and frowned. “Why is Maya carrying around two packages of glow in the dark condoms?”

“What?” Derek exclaimed, as him and Stiles looked at the small girl.

Maya was holding two large packages of condoms in her small hands.

“Maya Talia Hale.” Derek scolded, as he grabbed the boxes from her hands and laid them on a nearby shelf. “Where did you get those?”

“Y….you said I could get them.” Maya said softly, her bottom lip quivering. The four-year-old had no idea why her Uncle was upset.

“The balloons.” Stiles said, causing Derek to groan.

“A….Am I in trouble?” Maya asked, on the verge of crying.

“Of course not, Sweetie.” Derek said, gently as he knelt in front of her. He gently ran a hand through her dark brown hair. “I am sorry I snapped at you, this was all my fault. Those are not balloons.”

“What are they?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Derek said quickly. There was no way in hell he was about to explain the uses of condoms to the little girl. “But they are not for children.”

“Can I still have some balloons?” Maya asked hopefully.

“Sure, let’s go pick some out.” Derek said, kissing her cheek. Then he stood up.

Shawn started laughing, nearly doubling over. Derek glared at the teen, but that did not stop the laughter.

“Laura is going to kill you.” Shawn informed his brother, as his laughing softened. “Like, totally and completely kill you. She is going to rip your throat out with her teeth, then rip your arms and legs off, then bury you in a deep hole.”

“Shut up.” Derek growled.

“She may keep you alive long enough to torture you.” Shawn said, completely ignoring the glare Derek was giving him. He looked at Stiles and said. “You may want to give your Dad a heads up, let him know he will need a new Deputy after Derek disappears.”

 

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain the spanking of minors and teens by parental figures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting.
> 
> I know it is after Halloween, but finding time to write can be hard at times. the next chapter will be about Halloween also.
> 
> This chapter contains the spanking of minors.
> 
> The next chapter will contain smut, mainly between Derek and Stiles. A Little bit of Peter and Lucy will be thrown in.

Derek parked his Camaro behind his sister’s car, and climbed out. He leaned the seat forward and reached in to unbuckle Robbie from the car seat. Shawn leaned his seat forward and helped Maya out.

They all went into Laura and Steve’s house and into the kitchen. Which is where they heard voices coming from. 

Laura was standing by the counter, cutting up carrots. Steve and Jo were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing the girl’s homework. Seven-year-old Davie was sitting in the floor coloring.

“Guess what?” Maya asked them excitedly, before Derek could stop her. “Stiles and Uncle Derek are going to get married and Stiles is going to be Uncle Derek’s Sub, and they are gonna have lots and lots of babies.”

Unfortunately for Jo, she was taking a drink from a bottle of water when the younger girl said that. The water strangled her and she started coughing and gasping for air.

“You okay, Honey?” Steve asked as he patted her back.

“Yes Sir.” The teen said, slightly horse.

Derek glared at Shawn, it was all his fault. The entire car ride, the fourteen-year-old had teased and pestered Derek. Maya had been unusually quite the entire ride, but apparently she had been listening to everything her Uncle Shawn had said

“Stiles Stilinski?” Laura asked with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”

“It’s not like that.” Derek said, he could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. “Stiles was at the store, and Robbie was crying.” He smiled and added “Stiles is really amazing with kids. He had Robbie settled down and happy in a matter of seconds.”

“He’s so far gone.” Shawn laughed.

“Shut up, Shawn.” Derek growled at the boy.

“Are you really gonna marry Stiles?” Davie asked with wide eyes. 

“Sure he is.” Maya said. “Stiles is gonna be our Uncle. Uncle Derek is gonna get him a really cool collar.”

“No I’m not!” Derek shouted, causing the two kids to jump. And causing Robbie, whom he was still holding in his arms, to start crying.

“Why did you yell?” Maya asked, as her eyes teared up. Davie looked like he was close to tears as well.

“I’m sorry.” Derek told them, as Laura took Robbie from him and quietened him down. 

Derek walked over to the two kids and knelt in front of them. “I’m not angry with you two, and I am sorry for shouting.”

“Love makes a man do……OW! Steve, I’m sorry! I’ll shut up now!” Shawn started talking, then Derek heard half a dozen loud smacking sounds, and turned around and saw that Steve was now standing beside Shawn, giving the teen a warning look. Shawn was rubbing the sting out of his butt.

“Laura.” Steve said. “Why don’t you take the kiddos and give Derek and me some privacy, please?”

“Sure, Honey.” The Dom said. “Come on, kids.”

Shawn, Davie, and Maya followed the Alpha out of the room. But Jo remained sitting at the table, looking at her Dad in shock. 

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He had no idea what to say to her. He really wanted what Maya had said to come true. But how could he tell Jo that? 

“Go on, Jo.” Steve said gently as he smiled at the girl. 

“Yes Sir.” The teenager said, standing up and walking from the room.

“I didn’t mean to snap at them.” Derek said, with a sigh. He walked over and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs with a deep sigh.

“It’s okay.” Steve said, as he sat in the chair beside him. “I’ve snapped at them a few times myself.”

Steve placed a hand on the younger man’s arm and said. “You really do like Stiles, don’t you?”

“He’s amazing.” Derek smiled. “And I know he likes me too. I can smell his arousal and heartbeat.” Then he smirked and added. “And I’ve seen him checking out my ass a few times.”

“Then what’s the problem, Pup?” Steve asked, moving his hand to the back of the younger man’s neck.

Derek sighed and leaned into the touch. Steve and Peter where the only two people who still called Derek ‘Pup’. Steve was a Sub and a Beta, but he was a little older then Derek. And Derek looked up to the man and respected him. They had been very close ever since he started dating Laura when Derek was fifteen.

“It’s complicated.” Derek said.

“Then un-complicate it.” Steve said, squeezing Derek’s neck gently. 

“I have never been in a serious relationship.” Derek said, looking at the table. “The longest one only lasted a few months. I don’t want that with Stiles. I want something more.”

“And you’re scared?” Steve asked, his voice soft. 

“Yeah.” Derek admitted. Derek hated admitting he was scared of anything, but he trusted Steve. He knew Steve would help him figure it out.

“It’s okay to be scared.” Steve assured him. “Relationships can be scary at times. But you can’t let fear stop you from taking chances.”

“What if I’m a horrible long term Dom?” Derek asked, looking up at the older man. “What if I screw up?”

“You will make mistakes.” Steve said, gently cupping the younger man’s chin and keeping eye contact. “Everyone does. I’ve made mistakes as a Sub, and Laura had made mistakes as a Dom. We learn from our mistakes, so we won’t make them again.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is far from simple.” Steve said. “A long term relationship is hard work, but it is so worth it. “

Steve released Derek’s chin, but kept his other hand on the younger man’s neck. “Did you know that when Laura offered me her collar, I said no? I told her that it was over and that I wanted out.”

“Why?” Derek asked, shocked. “I thought you two were stuck on each other from day one. You were always cuddling and kissing, it was actually kinda disgusting.”

“I know it sounds cliché.” Steve said. “But with Laura and I, it was love at first sight. Laura is intelligent, beautiful, kind, funny, and so many more wonderful adjectives. And I’m not a bad catch myself. We instantly fell for each other.”

“Then why did you refuse the collar?” Derek wanted to know.

“I met Laura about two months after a year long relationship with an abusive Dom.” Steve said. “Kelly wasn’t physically abusive, although some of her punishments boarded on abuse. But she was mentally abusive, always belittling me. Telling me that I was worthless and was a horrible Sub and person.”

“She was a lying bitch who has no right being a Dom.” Derek said, anger in his voice. It really made him mad that someone would treat Steve like that. 

“I know that now, but I used to believe her.” Steve said. “Subs tend to believe their Doms, they are biologically inclined to rely on the Doms. Kelly was my first Dom, other then my Dad. It hurt me that Kelly wasn’t pleased with me, I felt as if I was a bad Sub. I felt as if everything that went wrong in her life was my fault. I felt that way for almost a whole year.

It took me a long time to finally decide that I wasn’t at fault, that I wasn’t a horrible person. I got up enough courage and told Kelly that I wanted out, and I got out. I vowed to myself that I would never let another Dom control me.

So when Laura offered me her collar, I kinda freaked out. I told her I didn’t love her and that it was over, and I ran. But Laura is a stubborn woman, and she didn’t give up on me. I told her the truth, and we spent hours talking about how our relationship would work.”

Then Steve smirked and added, “She even offered to find Kelly and beat the shit out of her.”

“You should have took her up on that offer.” Derek said.

Steve gently squeezed the back of Derek’s neck again and said. “I have never regretted accepting Laura’s collar, I am still very deeply in love with her. If I would have let my fear keep me from marrying Laura, then I would have missed out on having an amazing wife and Dom. I wouldn’t have three amazing children who are my life. And I wouldn’t have the most annoying little brother-in-law ever invented.”

“Yeah.” Derek said. “Shawn is pretty annoying.”

Steve laughed and said, “I was referring to my other annoying little brother-in-law.”

Derek sighed and said, “I really do like him, Steve. I want him in my life.”

“Then do something about it.” Steve replied. “Tell Stiles how you feel.”

“I also have to take Jo into consideration.” Derek said. “Me getting into a long term relationship will affect her.”

“Jo already loves Stiles.” Steve assured the younger man. “In fact, his name came up at least five times today.”

“Stiles likes her too.” Derek smiled. “He’s really patient with her, Jo’s ADHD doesn’t bother him at all. When Jo took a tour of Stiles’ computer lab, they spent a couple hours just talking.”

“Then there is no reason not to let Stiles know how you feel.” Steve said. “Right?”

“Right.” Derek smiled, feeling a lot better. “Thanks, Steve.”

“Anytime Pup.” The older man replied.

Before Derek could reply, the kitchen door banged opened and an angry looking Laura stormed in. She glared at her younger brother, and he couldn’t help but gulp.

“You let my daughter walk around the store carrying condoms?” She growled.

“I thought they were balloons.” Derek said, wincing at how lame the excuse sounded.

Laura’s eyes flashed red and she let out a loud roar, then she lunged at her younger brother.

Derek jumped to his feet, tipping the chair over in the process. Then he quickly dashed around the table and ran out of the kitchen. Laura was right behind him.

The siblings ran through the house, past the surprised kids and teens in the living room. Derek nearly collided with Peter, who was walking into the house as he was running out.

Peter managed to quickly step out of the way, and Derek ran past. Laura was only a couple feet behind him, her eyes still glowing red.

The kids and teens were right behind the siblings, they didn’t want to miss any of the action.

Peter watched them all run by, shaking his head. He saw Steve standing in the living room and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Apparently your nephew doesn’t know the difference between condoms and balloons.” Steve said. 

Before Peter could ask him to explain that one, the younger man asked. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.” Peter replied. “It has been a long day.”

Peter looked outside and saw Derek running around the house, Laura was right behind him. Peter shook his head at them, then followed Steve into the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Derek and Jo were in the Camaro heading back to the loft. 

“You’ve got leaves in your hair.” Jo smirked.

“Your Aunt Laura fights dirty.” Derek said. 

He glanced over at his daughter and said. “You do know that I wasn’t planning on marrying Stiles and moving him into the loft without telling you, right?”

“I know.” Jo smiled. “Shawn told me what happened.” Then she turned in her seat and looked at him. “He said that you really seemed to like Stiles.”

“I do.” Derek admitted. “Are you okay with that?”

“Of course.” Jo smiled. “Stiles is a wonderful man.”

Derek returned the smile. “Yes he is.”

“Are you going to offer him your collar?” Jo asked.

“I’m not sure.” Derek said. “But I want to.”

“I think you should.” Jo said. “You two are a good fit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Derek walked into the Sheriff’s station with a plan. He was going to go straight to Stiles’ computer lab, and ask him to go to dinner with him that night.

But his plans were quickly ruined when he found out that Stiles had taken the day off to help with the Sanctuary. It was Friday and the following day was Halloween. Stiles had volunteered to help with the finishing touches for the massive Halloween party at the Sanctuary.

But Derek wasn’t deterred, he was still going to ask Stiles out. he would just have to wait till after work. It was going to be a long day.

“Hey Derek.” The Sheriff said, as him and Jordan walked over to him. Both men were smirking. “Good to see you in one piece.”

“Yeah.” Jordan said. “Stiles said that Shawn was pretty convinced you’d be missing a limb or two by now.”

“He told you?” Derek asked with a sigh. 

“Yep.” The Sheriff said. “Laura must have let you off easy this time.”

“By the time she caught me, she was too tired to kill me.” Derek said with a small smile.

The other two men laughed.

 

 

 

 

After his shift ended, Derek headed directly to the Sanctuary. He walked in the front door, and a giant black spider fell from the ceiling. He jumped back in surprise, then growled at the stuffed spider.

“Did the mean ole spider scare the big bad Alpha werewolf?” Peter asked with a smirk. The older man was walking by, carrying a large box.

“Keep it up, and I will shove that spider up………”

“Children present.” Peter said, nodding towards a group of preschoolers who were sitting at a nearby table painting paper bats. “Make yourself useful, we still have a lot to do.”

Derek growled at his Uncle, but then he went in search of Lucy to see what she needed hep with. Before he found Lucy, he saw Stiles walk into a storage room and followed him. 

Derek walked into the room and saw Stiles standing on the top rung of a ladder, reaching for a box of lightbulbs. Stiles grabbed the box, then lost his footing. The ladder shook and he fell, right into the arms of Derek.

“Nice catch.” Stiles smiled, looking into Derek’s eyes.

Derek leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Stiles’. The soft kiss quickly turned into a passionate one. Stiles opened his mouth, then moaned as Derek’s tongue explored every inch of it.

“Hey Stiles, did you find the light………bulbs?” Lucy had walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Derek and Stiles kissing. Derek was still holding the younger man in his arms. He had one arm under Stiles’ knees and the other under his shoulders. The box of light bulbs were sitting on Stiles’ chest.

Lucy grabbed the box, then left the room. Smiling the whole time

Derek and Stiles finally pulled apart.

“I have been wanting to that since we met.” Derek said, still holding the younger man in his strong arms.

“That’s good, cause I’ve been wanting you to that since we met.” Stiles said. 

“How about we go out to dinner tonight?” Derek said. “I know this amazing little Chinese place.”

“I love Chinese.” Stiles said. “I should be done here around Seven.”

“Seven it is.” Derek said. “And until then, you have a helper. I am at your service.”

“I guess we should get busy.” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Derek agreed, but he did not set the other man back on his feet. Instead, he leaned forward again and the two men once again started kissing.

 

 

 

 

Peter walked into his house and smiled at the sight he saw. His nephew, niece, and daughter were all sitting in the floor with their school books sitting on the long coffee table.

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Twelve-year-old Nicole greeted.

“Doing homework, I see.” Peter said, walking further into the room and over to the kids. 

Then his smile faded. “Why are you three doing homework on a Friday, without being ordered too?”

“We, um, we just wanted to get it out of the way.” Shawn said, without looking up from his math book.

“Uh huh.” Peter said, smelling a rat. He knew something was up. He could hear all three of their heartbeats raise, especially nine-year-old Kayla.

“Hey, Dad.” Seventeen-year-old Lucas said, as he entered the room. “Dinner will be done in about half an hour, I made baked chicken with rice and carrots. Where’s Mom?”

“Your Mom won’t be joining us for dinner, she is working late at the Sanctuary.” Peter informed his oldest child. “But I am sure she will enjoy it after she gets home. It smells wonderful, thank you for cooking”

“No problem.” Luke replied.

Luke was tall, about an inch taller then Peter. He was also muscular with broad shoulders. His light brown hair was cut short, and he had brown eyes.

Luke was a born Werewolf. His parents were killed in a plane crash when he was ten and he was bounced around from one group home to another. Then when he was fourteen, he had ran away from an abusive foster home.

He was living on the streets and was starving, so he tried to steal some food from a store. But he was caught and the store owner called the police.

But instead of arresting him, Sheriff Stilinski took him to a small café and bought him lunch. Then he took him to the Sanctuary. Peter and Lucy instantly fell for the boy and adopted him. 

That had been three years ago, and they had never regretted the decision.

“I am going to go change into something more comfortable.” Peter said, as he left the room. 

He figured one of the kids got into trouble at school, probably Kayla since her heartbeat was the fastest. He knew that was why the younger kids were doing their homework without being asked.

And why Luke was cooking Peter’s favorite meal. The kids argued a lot and got on each other’s nerves. But they were very close and looked after one another. They were trying to get Peter in a good mood.

Peter quickly changed, then sat on his bed and waited. He knew Kayla would be up soon to confess. After a couple minutes, he heard her soft footsteps in the hall, then her soft knock on the door.

“Come in, dear.” Peter said.

The door opened and the nine-year-old walked in. Kayla had dark auburn hair that came down a little past her butt and bright green eyes. A splash of light freckles covered her nose and cheeks. 

Peter had known her since she was a few hours old. Norma Billings had been a regular volunteer at the Sanctuary after her daughter, Barbara, had moved to L A to attend collage.

Barbara had returned to Beacon Hills, three months pregnant. She refused to tell anyone who the Father was, claiming that it was better that her child did not ever know him.

Barbara had a very rough pregnancy and had passed away during child birth. Norma adopted her granddaughter, Kayla. But when Kayla was only three, her Grandmother died of a heart attack. In her will, she left custody of Kayla to Peter and Lucy.

Normally the young girl had a smile on her face, but she looked nervous now. She was looking at the floor.

“Princess.” Peter said, his voice gentle. “Is there something you needed?”

The young girl nodded, but did not look up.

“Come here, Princess.” Peter said, reaching out his hand.

Kayla walked over to her Dad and took his hand, he picked her up and settled her down on his lap.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” He asked.

“I got in trouble at school.” She said, her voice soft.

“What did you do?” Peter asked, his voice still gentle. 

“I was bored when we were watching a video about how they recycle plastic and stuff.” She said. “So me and Shelly snuck out of class and were hiding in an empty classroom, talking. Miss Feldman found us and took us to the principle’s office.”

“You know that was against the rules, don’t you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“What did Mr. Baxter do?”

“He said we had to miss all of our recesses today and Monday, we had to write sentences today. Monday we’re supposed to read. And he gave me a note to give to you and Momma.”

Peter hugged the young girl sitting in his lap and kissed the top of her head. “You know I am going to have to punish you for this, right?”

“Yes Sir.” She said sadly. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t ever do it again.” She turned her head towards him and gave him her best puppy eyes.

Peter wanted to cave, he wanted to hug the girl and tell her that all was forgiven and that he would let it slide. But he knew he couldn’t. He was her Father, it was his duty to teach her right from wrong.

“I’m gad to hear that, Sweetie.” Peter said. “But I still have to punish you. You broke a very important rule. No one knew where you were when you snuck out. and sneaking out was very disrespectful to your teacher.”

“I know, Daddy.” Kayla sighed. “But I was bored.”

“That is no excuse.” Peter said, keeping his voice calm. “Being bored does not give you the right to sneak out of class. Sometimes we have to boring things. At the Sanctuary, I have to do a it of paperwork. Which I find very boring. But it is important and I know I have to do it.

“I know school can be boring at times, but school is very important. You know you are supposed to listen to your teachers and pay attention. You also know that you are not allowed to wonder off on your own like that without letting an adult know where you are.”

“I’m sorry.” Kayla sniffled, as her eyes teared up. She hated being in trouble. 

Peter kissed the top of her head again, then gently picked her up and sat her on her feet. 

“Go to your room and stand in the corner, I will be there in ten minutes.” Peter said.

“Yes Sir.” Kayla sniffled, as she slowly left the room.

Peter sighed, then grabbed his phone to call Lucy. Peter was the Dom in the relationship, but they were co-parents. Peter knew that a lot of Doms made all of the decisions regarding the children, but he was not that kind of person. Lucy was as much of a parent as he was.

After talking to Lucy, Peter stood up and headed towards his youngest’s room. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard a whispered “Come in.” 

Peter walked into the room and sat on the young girl’s bed. “Come here, Darling.” He said, his voice still gentle.

“I talked to you Momma, and we have decided on your punishment.” Peter said, after the young girl was standing in front of him. “I am going to spank you right now, and you will have an early bedtime tonight.”

“Yes Sir.” Kayla said, as a few tears rolled down her checks.

Peter picked her up and placed her, face down, over his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started the spanking. He wanted to get it over with quickly.

Kayla burst into tears after the fourth slap to her skirt covered butt. But Peter knew the tears were mainly from the fact that she was trouble and being punished, and not from the pain.

Peter was very carful not to put too much force behind the swats. He was a full grown Werewolf and she was young human child. He wanted the swats to sting and burn, but did not want to leave bruises.

When Peter finished the spanking, Kayla was sobbing over his lap. He gently picked her up and sat her on his lap, being carful not to let her stinging bottom some in contact with anything.

He wrapped his arms around the young girl and held her tight to his chest.

“It’s okay, Sweetpea.” Peter said, as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. “it’s over, all’s forgiven. It’s all over, Princess.”

“I…..I’m sorry, Daddy.” Kayla sniffled, as her tears subsided.

“It’s alright, Kayla.” Peter assured her. “All’s forgiven and forgotten. You’ve been punished and it’s all over now.”

Peter continued to held the young girl for several minutes, then he helped her wash her face and they went downstairs to enjoy dinner.

 

 

 

 

Stiles and Derek had just finished hanging black and purple balloons from the ceiling. 

“Not bad.” Lucy said, walking over. “Everything is all set for tomorrow, I expect you both to be here no later then nine. The fun starts at ten. Now go and have some fun, I’m going to lock up and then I’m taking Jo to my house.”

“Thanks.” Derek said. He did not ask his Aunt about keeping Jo for the night, but he was grateful that she was. He threw an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Just remember, Nephew.” Lucy smirked. “His Daddy has access to an entire arsenal filled with wolfsbane bullets and mountain ash. And he is an excellent marksman.”


End file.
